Quadrature generators may be used in mobile wireless communication devices, such as cell phones or smart phones, as part of, as an example, a local oscillator (LO) circuit. Given the constraints on power consumption of modern mobile wireless communication devices it is desirable to find new ways to reduce power consumption without sacrificing performance. An improved quadrature waveform generator circuit configuration is one means for reducing power consumption of a quadrature generator and therefore a communication device.